


Growly Owly

by Dingo_Breath



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gabe loves the snuggles, Hugs, M/M, Other, bean reaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 04:46:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10236206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dingo_Breath/pseuds/Dingo_Breath
Summary: Bean Gabe gets some cuddles and snuggles from his sometimes overbearing husband mate, Jack Reyes, and there is no escaping Jack’s strong arms, warm scent and belly turning nuzzles...not like he wants to escape from those heavenly hands.They end up falling asleep like rocks during the session.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a stupid little short I decided to do about bean Gabe getting cuddles from his husband, Jack. uwu

Gabe let out a little sigh as he ruffled his feathers, rubbing a paw over his large red eyes as he lay on their king-sized bed. He stared intently at the bathroom door as small paws were tucked beneath his chest without blinking. The water of the shower sounded from behind the door. _Curse_ his automatic reaction towards the husband! Screwing up his tiny moon shaped face as Jack bent over to hug him, causing the after-work out odor to assault the delicate nose of bean Gabe.  Jack was a smelly man, especially in this wraith form…usually the smell didn’t bother him as a human; it even _turned_ him on sometimes, but his olfactory part of his brain at this moment told him it was unsavory and something to escape from. As Gabe turned his head to the side and let out a tiff, Jack laughed - _laughed_ \- at him and ruffled his top of his head, droplets of man sweat falling onto his beak. Gabe spat again and ran upstairs as Jack followed with a wide smile on his stupid fine-looking face.

He now lay on their bed, impatiently waiting for the man to finish grooming so he can get some _goddamn_ snuggles, since he had a hard day at work and needed to be held. Kneading the soft comforter, Gabe thought about his daughter’s one new friend that he met the other day, Hanzo. If he could smile, he would have. The kid seemed to make Sombra so happy and bubbly, bringing her eyes to life like shiny brown pebbles. Hanzo was a quiet, polite - albeit shy kid, but Gabe liked him.

The water of the shower was cut short, and Gabe perked up, still watching the door attentively. It finally swung open and his mate walked out with a swell of steam billowing behind him, adjusting his glasses. Gabe narrowed his eyes; he would have to bring up how much shower steam made his feathers feel heavy tomorrow. The mate smiled lazily, and adjusted the already sinfully low sweats around his hips as the muscles of his abs flexed.

Gabe acted like he didn’t see anything.

"Hey, growly owly…were you waitin’ for me like a good boy?”

Letting out a chirp Gabe clacked his beak at Jack, glaring at him as he paws at the bed again. Jack came over and the bed dipped at he crawled onto it towards his pillows, laying on his back as he gazed at the small furry thing at his feet with hands placed lazily over his stomach.

 _Oh, so he’s expecting me to come over…fine._ Gabe got on his paws and hopped over to his side of the bed next to Jack, plopping down again as he stared expectantly at the greying man besides him. _You promised some pets, Jackie boy._

Jack raised a large hand and Gabe reached his head forward to meet it, a low purr rumbling in his chest. His mate chuckled and leaned over to give Gabe a small kiss on the beak, “I know Gabe…I know.” He massaged the creature’s back and Gabe stretched happily towards him, eyes closed. He arched his back into the hand as Jack’s fingers worked the knots out of his shoulders, rubbing his face against the man’s nose. Jack closed his own eyes and breathed in the scent of Gabe, and hugged him close.  Gabe inched closer to his chest and kneaded the muscular pecs, purring noisily all the way. Jack’s arms flexed and Gabe licked the fresh smelling, hard flesh.

“Such a happy boy…” Jack cooed, his voice low and rough, the thick digits of his hands flitting lightly over Gabe’s spine.

 _Don’t tease me!_ Gabe almost meowed when Jack’s other hand rubbed at the base of his tail, making his bottom rise into the air like a playful feline, bracing his paws against Jack. _Ohh_ \- those scratches in _that_ spot made him want to roll over and beg like a small kitten. Bumping his head against the man’s own forehead caused the spectacles on his face to go askew on his nose.

Gabe wanted them off.

Jack chuckled, removing the glasses. During that time those godly hands left Gabe and he huffed in impatience. He buried himself into Jack’s chest and closed his eyes as the mate placed his glasses on the lamp stand next to the bed. The weariness of the day suddenly settled itself in his muscles, and his head felt a little heavy. Gabe’s purr turned from a loud rumble into a soft hum. Maybe it was time for the pets to stop… Darkness encircled them as the lamp turned off with a ‘click’, the only light source was from the green numbers of their radio. He felt his mate’s thick arms around him again, chin placed on his head as Jack’s soft lips gently pressed against Gabe’s beak.

 Sleep found them both.

**Author's Note:**

> Story inspired by this piece I did: [x](http://sea-pup.tumblr.com/post/158123141060/bean-gabe-getting-snuggles-by-his-husband)


End file.
